zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Basil
Basil ist ein Charakter in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time und ist ein Arbeiter der Lon Lon-Farm. Basil ist mittelgroß mit Bauchansatz, jedoch nicht so stämmig wie Talon. Er hat braune Haare mit kotelettenartigen Ansätzen, einen w-förmigen Schnauzbart, buschige Augenbrauen und spitze Ohren, was darauf hindeutet, dass er Hylianer ist. Als Arbeiter der Lon-Lon-Farm trägt er eine weiße, leicht rosafarbene Latzhose sowie ein grünes Hemd und hat im Stall eine Mistgabel. Nach dem Zeitsprung trägt er, als Herr der Lon-Lon-Farm, ein rotes Hemd mit blauen Ärmeln und einem fächerartigen Kragen sowie eng anliegende weiße Hosen und grüne Schuhe. Auftritte ''Ocarina of Time'' Bevor Link das Master-Schwert zieht, trifft er im Stall der Lon-Lon-Farm auf den missgelaunten Basil. Dieser beschwert sich darüber, dass er für seine Arbeit nicht genug gewürdigt werden würde. Interessanterweise findet er jedoch zumindest in Ocarina of Time 3D, wenn man in Malons Zimmer die Krüge zerschlägt, ein offensichtlich von ihr gemaltes (Familien-)Bild, auf dem sie, Talon und Basil zu sehen sind. Nachdem Link sieben Jahre übersprungen hat, trifft man ihn vor der Pferdekoppel, wo er anbietet, ihn gegen 10 Rubine eine Runde reiten zu lassen und außerdem darüber informiert, dass er jetzt dank Ganondorf der Besitzer der "Basil-Farm" ist. Nachdem Link ein paar Male auf Epona reitet, bietet Basil ihm ein Rennen um die Koppel an. Der Sieger bekommt 50 Rubine. Nachdem Link gewinnt, überlegt Basil es sich anders: Gewinnt der Held abermals, gehört ihm die Stute. Offenbar erwartet er nicht, dass Link ihn noch einmal besiegt, und ist dementsprechend fassungslos, dass er Epona, die Ganondorf als neues Reittier versprochen ist, "verritten" hat. Allerdings zieht er sich aus der Verantwortung, indem er dem Helden der Zeit nicht erlaubt, mit ihr die Farm zu verlassen. Nach Links spektakulärem Sprung über die Koppel ist er wieder der Alte und entschuldigt sich auch bei Malon und Talon. Seine Kleidung ist wieder die alte, Malons Zimmer, das er zu dem seinen gemacht hatte, bleibt jedoch in seinem veränderten Zustand. Manga Im ersten Band, vor dem Zeitsprung, ist Basil ebenfalls im Stall der Farm, wo er die Pferde mit Heu füttert. Er beschwert sich über den seiner Meinung nach arbeitsscheuen Talon und möchte, dass der Hof in "Basil-Farm" umbenannt wird. Malon meint auch, dass sie ihm all ihr Hab und Gut zu verdanken haben, er zwar gern nörgelt, aber ein guter Arbeiter ist und sich liebevoll um die Tiere kümmert. Sieben Jahre später überlässt Ganondorf ihm die Lon-Lon-Farm. Als Basil zulässt, dass der Held der Zeit Epona bekommt, will sein Herr ihn zuerst töten. Dann jedoch lässt er die Twinrova oder Killa Ohmaz an Basil eine Gehirnwäsche durchführen, die ihn gemein und zu einem Tierquäler werden ließ. Basil stellt Link mit mehreren Gerudos eine Falle, die dieser mit Malon jedoch überwindet. Später stellt sich dank Shiek heraus, dass Basil über einen Kristall in seinem rechten Ohr gesteuert wird. Der Kristall wird vom Helden zerstört, der daraufhin mit Basil, Malon und Epona von der Farm flieht. Nach dem Scheitern der Falle ist auf der Farm wieder alles in Ordnung, und Basil ist wieder der Alte. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Ocarina of Time